Meet the Parents
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Naruto have to meet Sakura's parents... How will that occur? NaruSaku


Hey everyone! Here is my new NaruSaku oneshot. I don't think it's the best I wrote but I still but it here because I find it cute. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the manga/anime Naruto.

* * *

Meet the Parents

"Naruto, relax. Breathe in, breathe out."

"I'm fine Sakura-chan. Just give me a minute." Sakura sighed.

"It's been ten minutes since you told me to give you a minute. I will not wait hours for you to get ready."

"Ok. We can go now."

Sakura raised slowly her hand to the doorknob.

"Wait!" exclaimed the blonde boy.

"Naruto!" said Sakura, exasperate.

"But Sakura-chan!" whined Naruto. "What if they don't like me?"

Sakura smiled kindly to her boyfriend. She couldn't help but found it so cute that he was nervous to meet her parents. It had been already one year since they started going out. At first, her parents were reticent to let their daughter date the kyuubi container but they heard from other villagers how Naruto was a sweet kid and really courageous even with what was inside him.

"Don't worry. They'll like you. Who couldn't?" Naruto smiled, still unsure. "Don't worry my little fox."

She kissed him sweetly and took his hand in hers. He finally smiled a real smile.

"You ready?" she asked. The young man took a long breath.

"Yes."

The pink haired girl turned the doorknob.

"Mom? Dad? We're here."

A woman in the mid-forties went to their meeting. She had long pink hair and shiny emerald eyes. She was, without doubt, Sakura's mother.

"Hi sweetie!" the older woman said. "And hello to you. You must be Naruto-kun."

"Good evening, Haruno-san." Said timidly Naruto.

Sakura almost choked with… well with nothing but she was still surprised by Naruto's politeness. Sakura's mother laughed.

"Please call me Ume."

"Ume-san, maybe you'll find me cheesy but by looking at you, I really see where Sakura-chan took her beauty." said Naruto, blushing. That made Ume laughed even more.

"Well thank you Naruto-kun, it's really sweet."

Meanwhile, Sakura was looking at her boyfriend surprised. He was so polite! Where was her loudmouth, hyperactive knuckleheaded boyfriend? Sakura knew he was nervous but that was really unexpected. She sighed quietly then realized something.

"Where is dad?" Her mother sighed.

"Your father isn't really happy that you have a boyfriend…" Sakura sighed.

"But I will not be his little girl forever."

"I know, I know. Go with Naruto-kun in the dining room. I'll bring the food and Daiki."

With that said, Ume went upstairs. Sakura pulled Naruto to the dining room. She sited him next to her. Naruto was rigid on his chair.

"Naruto, calm down! My mom already loves you."

"Yeah but in the eyes of your father, I'm already the boy who stole their little girl."

"No one stole me." Sakura said, smiling. "I went to the person I loved."

Naruto smiled and bent to kiss her girlfriend but heard a crash coming from upstairs.

"HARUNO DAIKI! YOU BETTER MOVE YOUR ASS TO GO SEE YOUR DAUGHTER AND HER BOYFRIEND OR ELSE I'LL CRASH ALL THE BONES OF YOUR BODY!!"

Naruto shivered while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"_I see too where Sakura-chan had her bad temper."_ Naruto thought but didn't dare to say it out loud.

After few minutes, Sakura's mother and father arrived with some plates full of food. Sakura's father was tall and kind of imposing (in Naruto's point of view). He had brown hair and eyes.

"Naruto-kun, here is my husband, Haruno Daiki."

"Nice to meet you sir." Said politely Naruto.

The two men shook hands. Sakura and her mother were smiling brightly.

"So how you're doing in life?" asked Daiki as Ume was distributing the food.

"Really good. I passed the ANBU exam and I had my first ANBU mission last week. Baa-chan said that if I want to be Hokage, I'll have be in the ANBU at least for a year, then I'll have a formation."

"Baa-chan?" asked Sakura's father, not understanding. Sakura saved him there.

"He means Tsunade-sama. They are really close so Naruto allow himself to call her with a nickname." Sakura said.

"But Tsunade-sama doesn't look old enough to be your grandmother." Naruto chuckled a bit at this, like he was laughing of his own joke.

"Well, let's just say she's older than she look." He said with his foxy grin. Sakura smiled seeing her boyfriend getting back his confidence while Daiki did an "I don't understand" look.

"So Naruto-kun, you want to be Hokage?" asked sweetly Ume.

"Yes. It's my biggest dream." He said, smiling softly.

"And he's really close to realize it." Added Sakura.

"And what you'll do about my daughter?" asked Daiki, hoping to corner him.

"I'll marry her." Naruto answered without doubts while Sakura nearly choke.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Not now!" he exclaimed after seeing the face of his girlfriend. "I only say that if I became Hokage, I'll be secure financially then I will be able to marry Sakura-chan… It's all part of the dream…" he said, the last sentence in a dreamy way.

"Naruto…" Sakura said, moved, as she took his hand in hers.

"That is so cute!" said Ume, almost with tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Mom, you're getting emotional again." Said Sakura.

"But my little girl found the perfect man!"

Naruto and Daiki nearly choked.

"I'm not that perfect!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Don't be so modest!" said Sakura's mother.

Yes, Ume was already seeing the wedding and her grandchildren by looking at Naruto.

/-/-/-/-/

"I'll go search the dessert." Said Salura's mom. "Sakura come help me."

"_Oh no."_ thought Naruto. _"If they left, I'll be alone with Sakura-chan' s dad!"_

The mother and the daughter disappeared in the kitchen with Sakura hoping that Naruto wouldn't get killed.

"Naruto." Said Daiki when he was sure the two women couldn't here. "You know, I want you to respect my daughter."

"I respect her."

"I want you to give her everything she needs."

"I could give her the entire world if I could."

"I want you to love her like you never loved any other woman."

"She's the only woman I want."

"So clearly, did you have sex with my daughter?" Naruto choked.

"W-w-what?"

"Did you have sex with my daughter?" repeated Daiki slowly.

What Naruto was supposed to say? "Yes and she damn hot in bed!" No way! He couldn't say the truth.

"Well, you see," started Naruto, looking for the good words to say, "if she is willing to do it, it can be bad and I would never say no to Sakura-chan."

"So, it's yes." Said Daiki in a statement.

"Um…"

"So, just to be clear, I know it's your age to… try things… But, if Sakura comes pregnant in the four next years, I'll make sure you'll never touch her again." Naruto gulped.

"We're back with a delicious chocolate cake!" said happily Sakura's mother as she entered the dining room.

"_I've been saved!"_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto, you're alright?" asked Sakura, seeing her boyfriend was pale as he had seen a ghost.

"I'm fine." He responded.

"You sure?" Naruto looked at his future father-in-law.

"I'll tell about it later." Sakura didn't say more.

/-/-/-/-/

"It was a beautiful evening!" exclaimed happily Ume. "You can come back anytime!"

"Thank you Ume-san."

"Well, Naruto, remember what I said."

"Yes sir."

"Mom, dad, I'll go with Naruto for tonight."

"Ok sweetie! Be good!" said Ume, a smirk on her face.

After the last goodbye, the two teens went in direction of Naruto's apartment

"Why you said you were staying at my apartment?" asked Naruto, scared of Sakura's father's reaction.

"That's one of the reason that I wanted them to meet you. I didn't want them to get worried when I wouldn't come back home. Now they know I'm with you."

"But wouldn't they think about… other things?"

"Maybe. Please Naruto, I think they know we are not that innocent."

Naruto didn't respond. All "inspiration" for a night between lovers was cut. Haruno Daiki knew how to stop his daughter and her boyfriend to have sex.

…

At least, for one week.

The End

* * *

More I read it, more I found it bad... -sigh- Please review!


End file.
